7 Deadly Sins
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: Pride. Greed. Lust. Anger. Gluttony. Envy. Sloth. They went through them all. SasuIno
1. Pride

Hi. lol Well, I said that I had a project coming up a long time ago and well, here it is. Late but it is here. You see, I love the idea of using the Seven Sins. I guess you can take it as a series of One-shots. There will be one for every sin, so seven chapters. Before I forget, if you already haven't read it, check out mdv's 'Sins.' It relates to the same topic. Well, please enjoy. I present…

* * *

--7 Deadly Sins--

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Na-uh. Naruto is not mine.  
**Summary:** Pride. Greed. Lust. Anger. Gluttony. Envy. Sloth. They went through them all. SasuIno

* * *

--Chapter One: Pride--  
an unduly high opinion of oneself; haughtiness; arrogance~

* * *

Ino lied on the couch, her eyelids struggling to stay up. Her new couch was all too fluffy and comfortable. It was as if she were sleeping on a cloud. A big puffy comfortable cloud.

"Maybe I'll close my eyes for just a little while…" The Yamanaka quietly mumbled. The week had really taken a toll on her. From working in the shop to covering shifts at the hospital. Then there were the stupid espionage missions, some were solo but most were with her two-year partner: Sasuke. "Stupid jerk."

"Ino, get up! You have summons."

"Ahh!" The blonde screamed as her body came in contact with the floor. She regained her posture and rubbed her head as she glares at the smirking Uchiha. "Idiot. What are you doing in my house?"

"I just told you, _princess_." Oh, how his sarcasm struck Ino's nerves. Why did he always think he was so much smarter than her? Yes, he was strong, _incredibly_ strong, but he didn't have to be so annoying about it. Bastard.

"How did you even get in?"

"Key."

"What the hell? I told you that key was only if you hadn't heard from me in a while when I leave on solo missions."

"You also said for emergencies. Remember?" Sasuke's smirk grew as Ino's glare intensified. Kami-sama, he loved messing with her.

"You think you're so much better than me."

"Oh, but I am." As soon as he uttered those words, a pillow was thrown fiercely in his direction. Sasuke, being _the_ Sasuke Uchiha, simply caught the pillow and tossed it aside. He leaned against the wall casually and crossed his arms. "Are you going to get ready or not? I don't think your clothes are appropriate for seeing the Hokage. And don't bother. I've seen it all, remember?"

Ino looked down at her clothing and gasped. A blush spread across her cheeks. She was wearing only a tight lacy tank top and undergarments that resembled shorts. "Shut up, Sasuke," Ino said regarding the last comment. How could she forget that night? They had both regarded it as an act of saving a mission, trying to make it seem more _realistic_. And it had worked. But secretly, they both knew it was more.

"Whatever." Sasuke looked as the Yamanaka walked past him, her cheeks still slightly red, and run off towards her bedroom. A smile spread across his face. There was something about the blonde that made him feel happy. He shook off the feeling and sat down, waiting for Ino to return. Chances were that they were leaving the next day, early in the morning. Maybe he should crash at Ino's. He'd convince her to let him stay. After all, he was Sasuke, the _best_ ninja that ever existed.

* * *

"Jackass." Ino grumbled the next morning. She and Sasuke had gone to the Godaime's to receive their mission and then Sasuke had the nerve to tell her that he was staying at her place for the night. Outwardly, she appeared flustered about the whole situation. Inwardly, however, she knew she loved the idea of having Sasuke sleep in the same room as her.

"So I've heard you say." He winked towards the blonde. Suddenly, his face turned serious. "We have to discuss something about this mission, Ino."

"Sasuke, we're already here. In case you haven't noticed." Ino smirked as she waved her hand. In deed they had reached their destination by noon. They were currently unpacking in their single-bedroom. "You should know I'm not sleeping with you."

"Ino, you're not coming with me to fight this guy."

"You're joking, right?" The Uchiha's seriousness told the Yamanaka that he was by no means joking. "You have for to be kidding me! I am a good fighter and this is a _partners'_ mission. Not a _solo_ mission. So I'm going."

"No, you're not." Sasuke walked towards Ino.

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For this." With one swift move, Sasuke knocked Ino unconscious. He caught her and set her gently on the bed. "I'll be back." With that, Sasuke left the room in search for their enemy.

* * *

Four hours later, Ino woke up from her slumber. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around and noticed Sasuke was gone. "That jerk! Thinks he can fight better than me. Well, he can, but that's no reason to underestimate me!"

Ino got up in search for Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke was in trouble. His chakra was running low and this bastard was highly powerful. Sasuke was badly injured but his man pride was not going to let him lose. But he needed a miracle.

"Need help?" Ino popped out of nowhere, like an angelic miracle. She had kicked the enemy right in the head as she spoke those words. Sasuke nodded and the two were able to kill the enemy.

Afterwards, Sasuke lied on the floor while Ino tended his wounds. "You're pretty stupid, you know. You let your man pride get in the way."

"I know." He took hold of Ino's hands. "But I knew this guy was powerful, too powerful. And I wanted to protect you. I didn't want you to end up like this." Sasuke said, referring to himself.

"You jerk." Ino chuckled as a smile broke across her face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad you're safe."

"Yeah, well, you'll be happy to know that I am joking about not sleeping with you after what you just did."

"Yeah?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, causing Ino to laugh.

"Yeah." She leaned down and planted a small kiss on his lips.


	2. Greed

Oh wow. The reviews I have read so far have made me laugh and smile. I'm very glad that you guys like this story…even though you just read one chapter. Heheh Well, after reading, you know what to do. :D WolfFlowerz, this is for you. :D

* * *

--7 Deadly Sins--

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Na-uh. Naruto is not mine.  
**Summary:** Pride. Greed. Lust. Anger. Gluttony. Envy. Sloth. They went through them all. SasuIno

* * *

--Chapter Two: Greed--  
excessive desire, esp. for wealth, avarice~

* * *

It was snack time at the Academy and all the children were trading foods. However, there were two kids on either side of the playground not willing to trade. Many of the kids thought this was unfair because they had two of the same thing. Sasuke had two bags of cookies and Ino had two pudding cups.

"Please, Sasuke! I'll trade you my carrots for your cookies." Chouji asked the raven-haired boy. It wasn't that the Akimichi didn't like carrots, but that bag of cookies looked awfully delicious.

"For the umpteenth time, I said no!" Sasuke said with an irritated voice. He like carrots and all, but didn't want to trade them for cookies. He stormed off to the grass area.

"Greedy!" Sasuke heard Chouji yell out. The Uchiha shook it off and sat down on the grass patch. Suddenly, he heard a similar argument to the one he had with Chouji.

"Sakura, I said no. These are _my_ pudding cups."

"But you have two. Wouldn't you want to trade them for this cereal bar?"

"I said no! Geesh!" The blonde stormed off as Sasuke had done, and to the same location as well.

"Stingy!"

"Whatever. Can you believe these people, Sasuke?" Ino smiled at the Uchiha as she sat down. "Anyways, how has your snack been?"

"Same as yours."

"People are weird."

"I know. So what's you'd you bring? I have cookies." The Uchiha smiled at the blonde as he brought out the two bags.

"I love cookies! I have pudding." The Yamanaka mimicked Sasuke's gesture with her pudding cups.

"I love pudding!"

"Me, too."

"Wanna trade?" The two simultaneously asked one another. Laughing, the two children traded snacks. As they talked and ate their foods, not one of them sensed a group of friends watching them from afar.

"No fair! They didn't want to trade with us, but they traded with each other." Chouji said. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto looked at the Uchiha in a curious manner. Next to the boys were Sakura and Hinata.

"You know, I heard that if a boy and a girl don't trade foods with anyone but trade with each other, they like each other." Sakura announced to the group.

"You don't think that Ino and Sasuke?" Naruto's eyes began to get wide.

"Like each other?" Hinata's small voice was heard.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as he looked at Ino and Sasuke chat away, eating each other's snacks in the process.

"Ew…" Kiba said in the most disgusted manner, causing the whole group to join in and laugh.

"Wonder what they're ew-ing about?" Sasuke asked Ino.

"I know." At that exact moment, both Ino and Sasuke's hands slightly bumped into one another, causing a red hue to appear on both of their fair faces.


	3. Lust

My idea of a New Year's fic. Hahaha. Many people were waiting for this. xD *cough*Paulie*cough* lol So we all know who this is dedicated to: Drunksonic. Heheh Enjoy! I Love You all for reading this and putting this in your alerts and favorites!!

* * *

--7 Deadly Sins--

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Na-uh. Naruto is not mine.  
**Summary:** Pride. Greed. Lust. Anger. Gluttony. Envy. Sloth. They went through them all. SasuIno

* * *

--Chapter Three: Lust--  
bodily appetite; esp. excessive sexual desire~

* * *

"This was a stupid idea." Sasuke muttered under his breath. His hands were stuffed into his pockets while he leaned against the table that had all the food.

"C'mon, teme. Cheer up! It's our day off." The hyperactive Uzumaki exclaimed to his former teammate. "That's the reason we're all here, remember. To have a fun day. So stop moping around, you kill joy."

"Yeah, yeah." The Uchiha said as he looked at his surroundings. All of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai had conveniently been given the day off. So they, for reasons yet unknown to Sasuke, had decided to have a party at the river. As Sasuke looked around, he saw all the girls—or women he should say—wearing two-piece bikinis and the guys wearing just their shorts on. And of all the girls, there was one girl in particular that caught his attention.

"Sasuke, you're drooling." Naruto chuckled as he noticed Sasuke gaping at his new teammate. "Well, I'm going swimming. See you later, teme."

The raven-haired Uchiha turned to glare as the Uzumaki canon-balled into the water. It probably would kill Sasuke to admit it, but had had been staring at his teammate. Yes, she annoyed the Hell out of him sometimes, but even he had to admit she had a nice body. Oddly enough, however, she was highly interesting to spend time with. Awkward as it was to say, Sasuke was both mentally and physically attracted to Ino Yamanaka.

Right at this moment, his teammate was talking vividly to Shikamaru. In a way, he envied how much closer Ino was with the Nara. Especially the way she was smiling at him. It pissed him off quite frankly.

But now, she was staring directly at Sasuke. If her smile had been wide before, now it was beyond wide. Just seeing her smile at him like that, with that incredible two-piece on, made Sasuke crave her with lust. Kami-sama, how did he get in this situation?

* * *

"Shikamaru," Ino said with a smile on her face. "Look at him."

"Ino," Shikamaru groaned. "I've heard you talk about Sasuke since we were kids. I think I know more about this guy to last me my entire life." As he crossed his arms and put on a stern look, the Nara noticed Ino's lips turn into an irresistible pout. "Fine. But why don't you just go talk to him?"

"But," Ino bit her lip. "What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

Shikamaru turned to look at the Uchiha. With a smirk, he turned back to look at the blonde. "Doubt it. Look at him. And if he doesn't talk to you, I'll use my shadow-possession on him."

"Shika, you'd do that for me?"

"Yes, troublesome woman. No go before I use my shadow-possession on you. If you know what I mean." Shikamaru smirked as he looked at Ino up and don.

"Perv." The Yamanaka laughed as she turned to look at the Uchiha. He was smiling towards her! He looked so incredible in nothing but his shorts. His fully toned six-pack made Ino lust for him even more than usual.

She bid farewell to Shikamaru and walked towards her new teammate. She couldn't explain it, but there was something between her and Sasuke that just worked. Yes, they did fight, but Ino couldn't deny the mental and physical attraction between them.

Ino finally reached Sasuke and smiled. "Hey."

Sasuke, who was smirking uncontrollably, replied calmly. "Hey."

"Having fun?"

"I am now." The Uchiha's answer caused Ino to blush slightly. "Hey, want to sneak away for a while?"

"Hecks yes." Taking hold of Sasuke's outreached hand, the couple slowly snuck into the woods. The craving for lust growing second by second.

* * *

"Well, I think we're as far as we can get." Ino smiled as she got closer to Sasuke.

"Yeah, we are." Sasuke winked as he grabbed Ino and shoved his tongue down her throat. His tongue traveled all around the blonde's mouth, taking in mind every detail of the woman. But Ino wasn't going to be left behind. The blonde responded by fighting back with full force with domination.

Sasuke chuckled a bit before gripping her tightly from behind. Ino responded by smirking into his mouth. Her arms traveled to his neck to pull him into a much ardent kiss. Sasuke then lifted her up and propped her back against a tree trunk. Ino circled her legs around the Uchiha's bare waist as she slowly bit his lip. They were not wasting any time. Sasuke slowly departed from Ino's lips and began to make a trail of kisses down Ino's chest. The blonde moaned in excitement.

Not to long after, clothes were soon being discarded. Sasuke came back up, his smirk and charcoal eyes filled with lust. Ino wasn't looking any less lustful at Sasuke as he was looking at her. The Uchiha slowly stared taking off her top and was amazed with the sight. Ino smiled as she decided it was her turned to fire this moment up. Her legs came in contact with the ground before she left a trail of kisses all across Sasuke's abdomen. His moans encouraged Ino even more. Her hands reached down to pull at the Uchiha's white shorts.

In a matter of seconds, Sasuke had taken the liberty to take off the rest of Ino's bathing suit. With desire written all throughout their faces, it didn't Sasuke and Ino long before they started to go all out in adult activities.

* * *

"Can you see them?" Sakura nervously asked. The sun was beginning to set and Sasuke and Ino were no where to be found. They had been missing for hours.

"I'm sure they're okay, Sakura," Kiba yelled. As the Inuzuka stated these words, Shikamaru and Naruto shared a mischievous smirk.

"Yeah, Sakura." TenTen hugged the Haruno. "Neji and Hinata will find them. Kiba and Shino are helping, too. With that much help, you know Ino and Sasuke are bound to show up."

"A-a-ah. U-uhm." Hinata sudden;y began stammering.

"What is it, Hinata?" Sakura inquired.

"Those sly dogs." Kiba snickered mostly to himself. Sakura looked more confused than ever.

"Sasuke and Ino are okay." Shino quietly murmured.

A look of embarrassment spread across Neji's face. "They need a freezing cold shower, though." As Neji said these words, everyone looked at each other with an awkward sort of look. They'd never be able to look at Ino and Sasuke the same. Well, almost everyone.

"I do not get it." A bewildered Lee stated.

* * *

Ahh…I love Lee. xD I'd have to say that was my favorite line out of all the series. Hehehe So tell me what you think of this chapter, yes?


	4. Anger

Uhm…what can I say? Here is chapter four! Hahah. pixieface Lust, this is for you! :D

* * *

--7 Deadly Sins--

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Na-uh. Naruto is not mine.  
**Summary:** Pride. Greed. Lust. Anger. Gluttony. Envy. Sloth. They went through them all. SasuIno

* * *

--Chapter Four: Anger--  
a feeling of displeasure and hostility that a person has because of being injured, mistreated, opposed, etc. ~

* * *

"Hey, cupcake. I'm Nato Abe." A handsome man announced as he approached Konoha's Golden Flower. He propped his elbows on the ramen stand's table as he smirked playfully.

"Hey. I'm Ino Yamanaka." The cerulean-eyed woman batted her eyes at the man standing besides her. Despite the fact that she was sitting down, Ino could see Nato's well-defines muscles. Even she had to admit this guy had a charming smile, great hair, and bombing body. And this meant something, because for the past few weeks, every guy she had set up a date with had mysteriously forgotten both about her and the date. This made the Yamanaka very angry towards all the men in the world.

"So I've heard. How about it, babe? You and me. Tonight?" As the Abe muttered these words a flash of orange knocked Nato down.

"Naruto, you could have waited a little until a: I answered or b: I had turned around. This statement caused Naruto to pull his arm back and scratch the back of his head, a nervous laugh escaping his lips at the same time.

"How'd you know it was me?" The Uzumaki said as he got off Nato's unconscious body.

"Let's just say I was tipped off." Ino said as she stood up from her seat and walked towards the blonde man. "I swear to Kami-sama, Naruto," Ino tightly gripped at Naruto's shirt, "if you don't tell me why you're doing this, I'm going to destroy this ramen stand.

"You wouldn't"

"I would."

Fearing for the outcome of his precious Ichiraku Ramen, the hyperactive ninja bid for Ino to come closer. "I can't tell you why exactly, but Sasuke told me to do it."

"Sasuke?" At hearing Naruto say that name, Ino couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Why would _he_ ask Naruto to chase guys away from her? He had no right whatsoever. He wasn't her father.

"Again, go ask him." Naruto fearfully retorted.

"Yeah. I will. Here, buy yourself some ramen on me." The Yamanaka said as she handed some money towards the man.

"Gee, thanks, Ino!" The Uzumaki's eyes widened at the sight of the amount of money Ino had given him. He watched as Ino smiled sincerely and walked towards the Uchiha's residency.

* * *

"Who does he think he is? He is just a colleague and nothing more." Ino muttered under her breath. Her cheeks were red from all the anger she held inside. Oh, once she saw that Uchiha, he was going to be sorry he ever told Naruto to ward off those guys.

Ino finally reached Sasuke's house. Her chakra was flaring up so much anger that people had tried to avoid her completely when walking past her. But Ino was set on what she was going to do. That man wasn't going to hear the end of it. She loudly and roughly knocked on the door.

After a few seconds, the door finally revealed an equally angry Uchiha. It seemed as if his slumber had been disturbed, and who ever had disrupted it was going to be paying dearly for it. But Ino didn't care. She wanted answers.

"Ino. What the Hell?" An irritated Sasuke inquired. Seriously, he had no desire for a conversation right now. He had just come home from a mission, and he was tired and hungry. But mostly tired.

He had been in such a nice sleep. His bed had been so comfortable. The pillows were fluffed just right. The sheets had provided just the right amount of warmth. Sasuke could have stayed there for hours, but no. Someone—Ino—had so rudely awakened him.

"Don't you, 'What the Hell?' me, Uchiha. You owe me an explanation here. And want to know it this instant!" Ino yelled.

"Ino," a bewildered Sasuke stated. "I don't know what you're talking about. Come back in a few hours. I'm going to sleep." Ino saw as Sasuke began to close the door. Oh, he wasn't going to get away that easily.

"No, you don't." Being slender as she is, Ino managed to slip inside, much to Sasuke's discontentment.

"I'm getting really ang—" But Sasuke didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Before he knew it, Ino's handprint was implanted on his face.

"That, you jerk, is for telling Naruto to scare away all those guys I could have potentially dated."

Sasuke glared at Ino with those enigmatic onyx eyes of his. How dare she slap him? Yes, she had a point, but she shouldn't have slapped him that hard. Which reminded him: crap, he was busted. He should have known better than to have let Naruto do the dirty work.

"Hn, whatever. You had your payback. Now leave."

"I will not leave. I want to know who you think you are." Ino glared at the Uchiha.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're no on to tell people to meddle in my personal life."

"Okay, fine. Look, Ino, I'm really tired. Can we talk about this later?" Sasuke asked, his patience level lowering every few seconds.

"No, I really want to know. You're most certainly not my father to do this, so I want to know. I mean, we're not dating, so that gives you no rights either."

"You shouldn't be dating other guys." Sasuke's stern voiced reached Ino's ears.

"Oh, great!" Ino's hands rose to the air as she rolled her eyes. "Not only is the all mighty Uchiha telling others not to date me, now he's telling me what to do!"

"Ino." Sasuke groaned in annoyance, but Ino wasn't intimidated. She was fired up and wanted answers.

"You have no right to tell me what to do." Ino inched closer to Sasuke, he finger jabbing at Sasuke's chest. "You and I have no relationship, so you have no right."

"Oh. I have no right, do I?" Now Sasuke was fired up and he wasn't going to let the blonde win this battle so easily.

"That's right."

"What? You don't remember those nights we spent together, Ino?" Sasuke said, taking hold of Ino's index finger.

"No, I didn't forget. But I don't recall us ever establishing a relationship. Or am I wrong?" Ino raised an eyebrow, causing Sasuke to smirk.

Sasuke then swiftly pushed Ino's body against the wall. He began to kiss her with an ardent passion. Their tongues fought each other for domination. The Uchiha house that had been previously filled with yells was now quiet, the only sound coming from the couple kissing. When they finally pulled apart, Sasuke smirked at a flabbergasted Ino.

"Well, what if I say I'm your boyfriend?" The Uchiha asked as his hands rested on Ino's sensuous hips.

"Well, now I think you have a good enough reason." Ino smirked as she embraced Sasuke in another passionate kiss.


	5. Gluttony

Uhm...oh! Thank you for all the story alerts and favorites! It makes me happy. But please leave a review. It helps me to see just how much you like it. Heheh Well this is dedicated toMaika Akarui. Enjoy.

* * *

--7 Deadly Sins--

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Na-uh. Naruto is not mine.  
**Summary:** Pride. Greed. Lust. Anger. Gluttony. Envy. Sloth. They went through them all. SasuIno

* * *

--Chapter Five: Gluttony--  
the habit of act of eating too much ~

* * *

"Stupid groceries. Twice a week already." Sasuke Uchiha grumbled as he unlocked the key to his house. Bags of groceries encumbered his right arm. Though it seemed normal that a person can buy groceries twice a week once in a while, Sasuke was furious because it hadn't happened once a month. This had been happening every week for the past six months.

The Uchiha unlocked the lock and entered his house. With an angry face, he marched towards the kitchen. He opened up the cabinets and noticed all the food was practically gone. Spiders were starting to inhabit his cabinet because of the abundance of space. A month's worth of food was gone in less than half a wee. How could she possible eat that much? Where did it all go?

At the beginning of everything, he always pressured her to eat more. She had been reluctant, but has given up in the end. But now, the amount of food being consumed was ridiculous. Sasuke knew the reason why she was eating so much. After all, he was half the reason she needed to eat that much.

All in all, he should be happy that she was eating. It meant that in a few months' time, he and his wife would welcome a beautiful and healthy baby. They would welcome the next generation of Uchihas. So maybe he shouldn't be so mad…

"Hey." A vivacious blonde goddess walking with a place of food towards the kitchen. Speak of the hungry eater.

"Ino." Sasuke's smooth baritone voice announced. He had long since finished unpacking all the food.

"Sasuke." The former Yamanaka giggled as she stared at her husband's face. It seemed as it was filled with a variety of emotions.

But as Ino was the Mistress of minds, she could distinctly see all the different emotions. There was one in particular that stood out to her the most. "Why are you mad?"

"Hn." That was the thing he hated the most about his and Ino's relationship. Sometimes they could read each other like an open book. He noticed Ino walking towards him, reaching for a bag of chips in the process.

"Tell me.:

"You're eating too much." Sasuke grumbled while looking at the floor. He heard Ino laugh again, making his head shoot up.

"I;m sorry. I can't help it. Besides, you're the one who wanted to restore your clan, remember?" Ino smirked.

"Hn."

"And it's not my fault our," Ino smiled as she rubbed her belly, "twins are hungry all the time."

"Twons? We're having twins?" Sasuke's obsidian eyed shot right open.

"Yeah." Ino smiled as Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her into a sweet ardent kiss. True, Ino was the one with the obsession for food, but he had an obsession for Ino. And nothing would change that.

"Sasuke, go buy more peanut butter." Not even that.


	6. Envy

Oh goshness. We have finally come to my favorite chapter: Envy! Heheh You'd be surprised at what I came up with. Oh, by the way, Karin (yes, she shows up here. xD) might be OCC. I don't really know her personality and so yeah…but from what I've read in fanfics and such I tried to make her IC. Hopefully, I did well. Lamanth, like I promised, this is dedicated to you.

* * *

--7 Deadly Sins--

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Na-uh. Naruto is not mine.  
**Summary:** Pride. Greed. Lust. Anger. Gluttony. Envy. Sloth. They went through them all. SasuIno

--Chapter Five: Envy--  
discontent and ill will over another's advantages, possessions, etc. ~

* * *

Ino Yamanaka, or rather Keiko Nakamura, walked down the streets of Sound. She was completely unrecognizable—she had made sure of that. On top of her blonde hair was a brunette wig, and on her eyes were purple contacts. As for her clothes, she was clad in a light blue shirt and white shorts.

And why was she circling Oto in disguise? Yes, she was to perform an espionage mission, but that wasn't the sole reason. Psh. It still amazed Ino that Tsunade-sama thought it actually took more than two weeks to retrieve information from a man. Just a little use of her seduction skills, and the information came pouring in. It was a technique as good as gold. The dominating reason she always tried to get missions in Sound was her secret boyfriend: Sasuke Uchiha.

The cerulean-eyed woman and obsidian-eyed man had been secretly dating after a couple of brief encounters at the border. It was never intended for things to turn out the way they did. Ino had intended to find out if she meant anything to him, to know if he remembered her, to get answers. Sasuke had intended to find out of Konoha's plans to retrieve him, to see if the dobe was still hopeful, to hear about what he had left behind. In the end, their meetings drove them closer and into each other's arms.

"Uchiha." Ino muttered as she spotted a smirking Sasuke staring in her direction. She cleverly reflected the same expression and begun walking towards him. Suddenly, _she_ popped out of no where. A hiss came out of Ino's slender lips. "Karin"

"Sasuke!" The bespectacled woman yelled as she stood in front of Sasuke, whose facial expression turned to that of horror. This was not going to be pretty. He knew how much Ino despised his teammate.

Sasuke remembered just how jealous she had become upon knowing that there was a woman on his team. Ino had said that it didn't matter to her, but Sasuke knew her inside and out. He knew she was lying. But just to calm her down, he always reminded her that Karin meant nothing to him. She was just there—an insignificant pawn. He would then turn to his gregarious blonde—her face slightly flushed with anger and a pout on her lips—and place a gentle kiss on her lips.

The only different today with all the other times she had seen Karin was that the two women had never been at such a close proximity. Ino had seen Karin from afar, but had never been in the same location as her. To be frank, Sasuke didn't know how this was going to turn out. How would her be able to calm Ino down without blowing off her cover and their secret?

"What do you want, Karin?" The raven-haired man asked. He lifted his head a little to see Ino. She had stopped walking and stood with her arms across her chest. Her look told him exactly what she wanted: "Get her away or I'll kill her."

"Well, you told us you'd be gone for a while. I just came by to make sure whatever you're doing runs smoothly." The oblivious Karin answered.

"I said I didn't need any help earlier. I'll be fine. Now leave."

"But Sasuke. What if something happens to you?" Karin took this opportunity to latch onto Sasuke. This was like a dream to her. The Uchiha was so muscular and handsome. If only she could have him to herself for a while, she'd make sure he had as much fun as she would.

"I said I don't need any help." Sasuke's stern voice reached Karin's ears as he tried desperately to get his arm back from Karin. He could tell out of the corner of his eye that Ino was fuming.

"Oh, no, she didn't." Ino was beyond furious. First, that little skank appeared out of nowhere, and now she was touching her boyfriend. What the Hell? But she was not going to get away with that.

The Yamanaka furiously began walking towards the two teammates. Sasuke was struggling to get Karin off of him, but she wouldn't budge. It was as if her grip were made out of steel. True, the Uchiha could rip her to pieces, but he was in a large crowd. He couldn't hit a woman…but Ino could. And she was by all means willing to do it.

"Hey, how about you let go of him?" The now-brunette said rather loudly once she was in front of Karin and Sasuke. Her hands rose to rest on top of her hips. The Uchiha could feel Ino's chakra intensify by the minute. He knew Karin could sense it, but for some reason, she was keeping quite.

"And who are you?" Karin scoffed. Seriously, what was with girls trying to get in between her and Sasuke's alone time?

"I'm someone who wants you to leave him alone."

"Oh yeah?" Karin laughed as she noticed the woman nodded. "Look, it's cute that you think that Sasuke likes you and everything, but it'll never happen. You're too ugly for him. He's mine." At the last statement, Karin felt the Uchiha slip from her grip.

"Karin, you and I will never happen."

"Sasuke, it's okay. You don't need to soften the blow. She should know that an ugly person like her would never ever have a chance with you?"

That was Ino's last straw. No one, absolutely no one, called her ugly. Especially if it came from an ugly beast like Karin. And lastly, no one implied that she and Sasuke weren't meant for each other.

Next thing either of the three knew, Ino had walked up to Karin and slapped her right across the face. A red hand print was visible on Karin's skin.

"That was for calling me ugly." The Yamanaka's voice spat. "And this…this is for lying and saying Sasuke was yours." Ino's hand once again rose and slapped Karin on the other cheek.

"Bitch!" Karin yelled. Just as she was about to return Ino's gesture, Sasuke stepped in and grabbed Ino. He pulled her fierce body behind him and glared at Karin.

"Go back, Karin. Now!" The Uchiha yelled as soon as he noticed the woman was about to say something. Behind Sasuke, Ino pulled on the bag of her eye and stuck out her tongue.

"Who is this girl to you, Sasuke?"

"It doesn't concern you. What I do with my personal life is none of your business. Now leave!" Ino and Sasuke watched as a defeated Karin turned to go back home. Fighting with Sasuke was not worth it right now. She wanted to be on his good side. She wanted to be with him. And if having him later on meant that she should let him have his sailor fun with this one, then so be it. Too bad, she'll never be able to replace Ino in his heart.

"That'll show her." Ino said laughing.

"And you." Sasuke said as he turned to look at his girlfriend.

"Yes?" Ino fluttered her eyelids in the most irresistible way. Apart from that, she gave Sasuke one of those smiles he could barely resist. It took all his power to not grab her into a passionate kiss right then and there.

"I thought you said you weren't the jealous type." The Uchiha smirked, his eyebrows raised.

"So I lied. You're mine, Uchiha. And no one else's."

"Don't be jealous, though. It's a ridiculous emotion to have." Stating this, the man started away from the crowd. Ino walked closely behind him.

"Fine." Ino pouted. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a very handsome man behind her. Smiling, she said, "Yes?"

"My name is Uri Kobayashi. I saw you from afar, and I have got to say, you're extremely beautiful. Can I have the honor of having your name?"

Sasuke, who had been listening in silence, felt it was time for him to step in. Activating his Sharingan, he strode in front of Ino. "She's taken. So if you know what's good for you, you'd get away from her now."

After watching the man run away, Sasuke turned to see a smirking Ino. Her eyebrow was risen in the same position Sasuke had had his earlier.

"What?" The raven-haired man demanded.

"I thought you said jealousy was a ridiculous emotion?"

"Tck. Did I say that?" Sasuke said as he grabbed Ino by the waist, pulling her closer to him. "You're mine, Yamanaka. And absolutely, no one else's." Smirking towards one another, Sasuke and Ino pulled in for a gentle yet fiery kiss.


	7. Sloth

Oh, the last chapter. I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and putting this is in their favorites. It makes me happy. Well, this is the last installment. But after this, I will be working on the counterpart for this series: Heavenly Virtues. I found 14. xD Well, dedicated to PandaMusic and kiwi4me.

P.S. Sorry for the earlier document. I thought I had reread it, but I guess me head was elsewhere. Sorry!

* * *

--7 Deadly Sins--

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Na-uh. Naruto is not mine.  
**Summary:** Pride. Greed. Lust. Anger. Gluttony. Envy. Sloth. They went through them all. SasuIno

* * *

--Chapter Five: Sloth--  
laziness; idleness ~

* * *

The bright sunlight was finally shining through the Uchiha Compound. In one particular bedroom—that of the Uchiha couple to be exact—was at peace. A raven-haired man and a blonde woman slept soundly and calmly. That was not going to last long.

"Momma! Poppa! Wake up!" Two tykes come charging through the door. They threw themselves at the mattress and began jumping with a hyperness that surpassed that of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Kiyoshi and Naomi Uchiha. Stop jumping this instant!" The former Ino Yamanaka yelled. It had been a tiresome week. It was Ino's responsibility to tend both the flowershop and the house, take care of business as Head of Interrogation, and then there were the occasional hospital shifts. Being that it was her day off, she wanted to stay in bed and sleep.

"But, Mom." The boy named Kiyoshi whined. "I'm hungry."

"Daddy! Wake up." Naomi insisted as she climbed on top of Sasuke's back. She curiously opened the Uchiha's eyelids, trying desperately to wake her father from his slumber.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. Like Ino, he had experienced a tiresome week. As Captain of the ANBU Black ps, he was always doing some sort of classified mission. They had finally given him the day off, and he was going to take advantage of that.

"Yeah, Momma. Please wake up!" Kiyoshi said as he lied down so Ino's face was in front of his. The Uchiha Lasy fluttered her blue eyes open and was rewarded by seeing a pair of equally frosty blue eyes. Kiyoshi's raven hair was just as wild as Sasuke's. This made Ino laugh.

"Fine. I'm up." Ino sighed in defeat. She gently touched her son's nose and rose up. She turned to see her blonde daughter still trying to get her father to wake up. Lifting the girl off of Sasuke, Ino embraced Naomi. Her eyes were just as enigmatic as Sasuke's.

"Daddy won't wake up." The blonde princess pouted. Ino smiled at the gesture.

"He's being lazy, that's all. Hold up a sec." Ino set Naomi next to Kiyoshi. She slowly leaned over Sasuke's body. Her lips were seconds from his ear. "Wake up, Sasuke!"

At the sound of his wife's loud voice, Sasuke's bolted right up. "What?"

Ino merely rolled her eyes ar the death glare Sasuke was gving her. Honestly, after ten years of being married, she's think he would know the "glare: produced an effect on her. Ino simply pulled on the bag of her eye and stuck out her tongue. Kiyoshi and Naomi began to giggle.

"Fine. I'm up." Sasuke grunted.

"Good." Ino responded before giving her husband a gentle kiss on the lips. That received a smirk from the ex-avenger.

"Eww…" The children scrunched their faces before running off to fins their older sibilings: Takeru and Hikari. These two were known as he power twins of the Uchiha clan and of Konoha. The boy—Takeru—was the spitting image of Sasuke, while the girl—Hikari—was the spitting image of Ino. They were the nest ninja in their age group.

"Hn." Sasuke uttered as he watched his children runn. He looked at Ino and kissed her again. He then lied himself down, his hands behind the back of his head.

"Oh, no. It's time to wake up, Uchiha." Ino got out of bed and crossed her arms.

"I don't want to. Let's stay in bed. Just you and me." Sasuke winked in a manner that still made Ino want to melt. But over the years, she had grown to learn how to overcome that feeling.

"And what do you suggest we do with the children?"

"Oh." She had him there. Their nine-year-old twins could pretty much handle themselves, but then there was their five-year-old boy and two-year-old girl. If only someone could help them through this rut.

Suddenly, they heard a knock come from the door. The couple walked out the bedroom. To their surprise, Takeru had opened the door before Ino and Sasuke arrived to the living room. It was none other than their best friends: Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto had two-year-old Naomi in his arms whole he looked up and saw the couple. "Still in your pajamas, I see."

"Naruto. Don't be so rude. Hey, Sasuke. Hey, Pig." Sakura smiled towards her best friend. Her emerald eyes shining with merriment.

"Hey, Forehead." Ino yawned. "So, what brings the great Hokage and his wife to our household?"

"Well, Sakura and I just wanted to see if we could hang out with the kids for a while. Take them off your hands for a while." Naruto's bright smile got wider. He could see Sasuke's eyes brighten up. "Our kids are waiting for them in the car."

"Do you guys want to go with Naruto and Sakura?" Sasuke inquired. All four children quickly shouted yes. The Uchiha laughed before giving them the signal that they could go.

"Bring them home be ten, Naruto." Ino stated as she inched closer to embrace Sakura. One by one, the children came from their bedroom fully dressed and prepared for a day with the Uzumakis. The platinum blonde kissed her children before they ran to meet the Uzumaki kids.

"I will." Naruto ran off to catch with the kids.

"Bye, Sasuke. Bye, Ino. We'll bring your kids home softly. Have a nice say." The former haruno winked before shutting the door behind her,

Sasuke and Ino then turned towards each other. The house was inexplicitly clean. After all, the children had just woken up and had not had the time to make a mess. The children were gone, meaning that it was quit and they had the house to themselves.

"How about you and I go upstairs, Mrs. Uchiha?" Sasuke said as he pulled Ino closer to him and into a deep passionate kiss.

"And here I thought I was the mind reader."

"So you reading what I'm thinking?"

"A-huh." Ino nodded before running to their bedroom, Sasuke trailing not that far behind her.

The couple crawled under the covers. Sasuke held onto Ino and began to kiss her all over. The two continues to kiss with such an ardent fever that they didn't leave each other's side for an instant. By the time Sakura and Naruto came to drop off the children, the couple was fast asleep in each other's arms. They had not left the room all day.


End file.
